Dos es mejor que uno
by CherryMurder
Summary: Dos nunca habia sido mejor que uno; errores del pasado cuestiones del presente, la peticiones de una pequeña y los antiguos sueños de los antiguos elegidos.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de sus lectores.**_

_Dos es mejor que uno/ Tow it´s better than one_

Se encontraba una castaña de cortos cabellos lacios semi ondulados que aparentaba tener menos de 30 años con un pequeño que era la réplica exacta de ella solo que en hombre, el pequeño y ella se preparaban para una reunión especial, más para ella que para él tal vez. Sin duda para una adulta Mimi ver a sus amigos los antiguos digielegidos era algo emocionante pero desgastante por que él iba a estas ahí, él el padre de su único hijo y compañero además de su querida Palmon.

-¿Listo Matt?- pregunto mimosa al pequeño, que le devolvió una enorme sonrisa- bueno Let´s go!-

Mimi se encamino a la computadora dejando las luces del penhouse apagadas, acompañada de su hijo que también tenía un digibice y su compañero digimon, su hijo era el actual elegido de la pureza, y tenia de compañero también un Tanemon. Llegaron al digimundo en específico al castillo de Shogungekomon, en el cual Palmon y el Tanemon de su hijo los esperaban.

-Princesa Mimi llego- dijeron a coro todos los Gekomons y Moritamamon- Principe Matt llego también-

-Mimi- saludo alegre Palmon a su elegida, mientras colocaba en el suelo al pequeño Tanemon que corrió al encuentro de su elegido quien lo recibió alegre.

-Taniiii- dijo animado el pequeño.

-Se parece tanto a ti Mimi- le menciono Palmon.

-Lo sé, es lo bueno- dijo con un ápice de melancolía- Matty vamos que se nos hace tarde, Palmon nos harias el honor-

-Claro- le contesto y no hizo faltar dar a más para que ella digivolucionara en Togemon, para que los dos castaños subieran en los rojos guantes de box que porta el cactus gigante y emprendieran el viaje.

En la residencia donde se encontraba una placa con la insignia Yagami, un atrasado castaño corría junto con su Agumon, mientras su hijo lo observaba divertido con su coromon en las manos.

-Papa tranquilo- le dijo.

-Estoy tranquilo es solo que…- no pudo continuar ya que un nudo en la garganta se le formo, miro a su pequeño y le acarició la cabeza, su hijo no pasaba de los 7 años al igual que el de Mimi, con todo el dolor de su alma algunas heridas no sanan así como algunas infidelidades de las que el inclusive había participado.

-¿Estará mama?-pregunto el pequeño.

-Si ella estará- aunque le costaba aceptarlo amaba a Sora con toda su alma pero no podía perdonarle lo que unas copas le hizo a su relación de ellos dos y a las vidas de dos sus más grandes amigos Mimi su segunda hermana como decía él y Matt su mejor amigo.

-Que bueno así veré a mi hermanito- sonrió el pequeño y se aferro a su Coromon. Los dos castaños padre e hijo dueños del valor se dirigieron al digimundo.

En otra parte se encontraba un rubio ojos azules limpiado la mesa después de que su hija terminase su desayuno, si bien por su mala tolerancia al alcohol y terrible error personal, había nacido la pequeña ella no tenía la culpa de las circunstancias y como había hablado con Sora él se había quedado con la custodia de la pequeña, ellos dos vivían en Estados Unidos solos, esta escena le recordaba a él y su padre. La pequeña era ahora la dueña del nuevo emblema de la amistad, y tenía consigo un Sudomon, Gabumon era de mucha ayuda para él. La pequeña se encontraba mirando el programa de cocina de Mimi, precisamente el de ella; cosa que no le agradaba mucho debido a las tantas recetas que había tenido que hacer él para cumplir el capricho de la pequeña; observo la escena y pensó como hubiera sido de ser la pequeña hija de la castaña, por un momento una sonrisa surgió en su rostro la cual no paso desapercibida en la pequeña.

**-Gabumon- ** llamo la niña- ¿no es linda?- señalo la imagen de la castaña en la pantalla.

-Claro Mimi siempre lo ha sido- dijo el digimon.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto asombrada.

-Si – pero esta vez contesto su padre.

-Wow papa eso es fabulo ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- le cuestiono.

-Bueno es que yo- la miro- te tenía una sorpresa-

-Una sorpresa- dijo en un gritito.

-Si pequeña pero mejor te la digo- le dijo acariciando su rubia cabellera.

-Siiiii- grito aplaudiendo.

-Hoy la conocerás en persona- le dijo y la niña casi se cae del brinco de emoción que dio, tomo a su digimon y lo aventó al viento conmocionando al rubio y a Gabumon, para luego cachar a su Sudomon y decirle fuertemente- Sudiii la conoceremos y le pediremos que sea nuestra mama- eso ultimo corrompió el corazón y los oídos de Yamato, había escuchado bien lo que oyó, no podía dar crédito al hecho de que su hija solo tuviera cerca de 7 años. En eso en el programa se escucho la voz de la castaña- Hoy como es mi especial de cocina con pequeños, quiero invitar a mi mejor ayudante en la cocina, aparte de Palmon claro- se escucho de las bocinas la risueña vos de la castaña.

-Mi pequeño hijo, cielo ven- soltó la chica de la tele, los dos rubios observaron la escena y vieron salir a un pequeño castaño, su cabello largo y semi ondulado como el su madre pero un poco más claro y los mismos ojos acaramelados de ella con un Tanemon en su cabeza – bueno aquí con mi mini chef y yo aremos uno de sus favoritos Onigamis de Mayonesa con atún- al decir esto último sonreía tremendamente y lavaba sus manitas con ayuda de Palmon quien lo alzara con su hiedra venenosa, el programa termino con la castaña despidiéndose con el pequeño alado. Yamato sentía como si miles de agujas estuvieran en su corazón, por un momento pensó que ella estaba casada y en el peor de los casos con Micheal, no quiera ni pensar eso, se concentro en su hija por unos instantes y partieron a donde tenían que ir el digimundo los esperaba.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja alistaba un pequeño pelirrojo que con timidez sostenían a su compañero digimon. Soro miro a su pequeño indefenso de 4 años; ella sabía que había cometido demasiados errores en su vida, enlistando el primero había sido fijarse en su adolescencia en Matt y no ver que Tai siempre había estado con ella, segundo que al tener ya algo estable con Tai arruinarlo por una noche de borrachera y terminar embarazada de su mejor amigo precisamente de Matt, al cual le arruinara sus sueños con Mimi su mejor amiga quien nunca le perdono sin decirle directamente el hecho de quedar embarazada de su novio y prometido en ese entonces, separarse de dos de sus hijos fue difícil ya que su primer pequeño su hijo con Tai, su adorado Taiki quedo en custodia de Tai y su hija quien Matt le arrebatara al enterarse de su infidelidad con Tai que a pesar de llevar un matrimonio en pura apariencia se sintió dolido por tal acción ya que por ella él había perdido muchos de sus sueños y anhelos. Actualmente aunque ella y Tai tenían dos hijos en común decidieron esta vez ir con calma no viven juntos; pero se ven y sus hijos conviven sin saber de la existencia de la hija de ella con Matt y la existencia de un tercer afectado.

Tomo a su pequeño pelirrojo y se fue al digimundo; donde una terrible confrontación se le avesinaba.

Bueno pues este es el comienzo de mi nuevo fic, ehaa ehaa, ya sé que debería terminar los que tengo en puerta pero no me resiste a hacer este inspirado en la canción de Two it´s better tan one de boys like girls; si de hecho cambie los digimons de los supuestos hijos de Sora y Matt, para darle un giro a lo que pudo ser el epilogo de digimon.

Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Difíciles reencuentros.

Con rumbo iban dos castaños sobre los guantes de Togemon los dos pares de ojos caramelos observaban el horizonte hasta divisar una cabeza roja corriendo con un insecto rojo volador, rápidamente diviso una cabellera roja más alta con un Motimon en brazos, si Izzy y su hija los estaban esperando.

-Yoshie- se escucho el grito del pequeño castaño que en cuanto bajo del guante de Togemon se dirigió cerca de la pequeña que le sonrió al verlo acercarse a ella.

-Izzy- así mismo como el niño su madre llamo a quien siempre fuera uno de sus más cercanos amigos.

-Tú nunca cambiaras Mimi- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras observaba como madre e hijo corrían hacia él y su hija.

-Izzy, Yoshie que gusto verlos- dijeron al unisonó los dos castaños.

-Mimi, Matt que bueno verlos- dijo la pequeña quien sonreía.

-Mimi, cuánto tiempo sin verte- le dijo a la castaña.

-Hay Izzy es solo un año, pero sabes que no me olvido de ustedes, es más prepare sus favoritos- mociono con una sonrisa mostrando una canasta de picnic.

-Tía Mimi hiciste onigiris de mayonesa con atún- dijo la niña alegre a lo que le contesto un pequeño con cierto aire de orgullo.

-Claro si **yo** ayude a mama a prepararlo ¿verdad mami?-dijo el pequeño, enfatizando el yo al hablar.

-Así es mi mini chef me ayuda en todo lo que puede- decía apoyando a su hijo.

-Dios si no fuera porque es tu hijo diría que es tu hermano- dijo entre risas Izzy.

-Vamos, no me niegues que Yoshie es como tú- le dijo Mimi- mis dos genios siempre con sus computadoras- decía mientras veía a los dos pelirrojos y sonreían parecían dos gotas de aguas como ella y su pequeño Matt.

-Sera mejor que coman algo estos dos- menciono mientras veía como los dos niños corrían tras Tentomon y Palmon los jalaba con sus hiedras.

-Creo que es buena idea- le respondió- Matt, Yoshie vamos a comer-

-Siii- gritaron los dos pequeños.

En una parte diferente del digimundo se encontraba un Jyou adulto con su hijo curando a un digimon herido mientras esperaban a Matt y Mimiko, para él era curioso que inconscientemente tanto Matt como Mimi le había puesto nombres parecidos a sus propios hijos. Él quien en lo personal se había sentido decepcionado de Matt por hacerle algo así a Mimi, cambio su opinión al escuchar la versión de él de todo lo sucedido y lo arrepentido que se encontraba.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Dios Jyou, ¿qué rayos voy a hacer?- decía un melancólico rubio- Mimi me matara y odiara por el resto de mi vida- decía inconsolable._

_-Matt eso debiste pensarlo antes de acostarte con Sora- le decía con voz de reproche._

_-¡Es que yo no me acosté con Sora!- grito el rubio._

_-Si lo hiciste y ahora enfrenta las consecuencias- le decía el peliazul._

_-No, no esto jamás debió de haber pasado- se repitió histérico mientras agarraba su cabeza- esto no debería ser, mil veces hubiera preferido estar en esta situación con Mimi- dijo._

_-El hubiera no existe, ahora toma tu responsabilidad- dijo con voz severa._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo Jyou?- le pregunto._

_-¿Cómo que Matt?- cuestiono al rubio._

_-¿Cómo le explicare a Mimi?- dijo mientras una traicionera lagrima se asomaba por su mejilla._

_-Yo no lo sé- le dijo mientras lo miraba- aunque tal vez si le explicas ella entienda-_

_-No Jyou, ella no entenderá- dijo con los ojos vidriosos._

_-Si ella te ama si entenderá- le decía para reconfortarlo- yo conozco a Mimi ella no es rencorosa-_

_-No Jyou ella me odiara, eso tenlo por seguro- afirmo Matt con dolor en sus palabras._

_- Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que terminaste en una situación como esta?- le pregunto._

_-Bueno, recuerdas el día que llegue- al decir esto el peliazul pensó en la bienvenida que le dieron todos y lo felicitaban por su próximo matrimonio con la castaña- el hecho es que me pase de alcohol y como Tai tenía que trabajar se fue temprano-_

_-aja ¿y?- le interrumpió._

_-Bueno Sora y yo estuvimos platicando y no sé cuanto bebe que cuando vine a ver desperté en la habitación con Sora alado, me sentí tan mal por lo que había pasado y más porque sabía que le había sido infiel a Mimi- le confesó._

_-Si eso lo sabemos todos- dijo con leve sarcasmo Jyou._

_-Bueno cuando Sora se despertó estaba igual de soqueada que yo, y acordamos no hablar más del tema, ya que si mal no recuerdo su hijo apenas tenía un mes de nacido- decía el rubio quien se tronaba las manos._

_-Sí, hay que cuidarse ante toda relación sexual, y Sora debió saber eso d e ante mano, nada de sexo sin protección hasta cumplir la cuarentena- hizo una pausa- porque podía quedar embarazada-_

_-Si ahora paso todo esto, yo he intentado llamar a Mimi pero siento que no puedo- dijo mientras sus ojos delataban más su melancolía._

_-Vamos Matt ella tiene que saberlo tú debes decírselo, sino se enterara por alguien más y ahí si te odiara- le aconsejo._

_-Jyou tengo miedo- por primera vez Jyou lo escuchaba decir eso._

_-no tengas miedo Mimi no mata que yo sepa- dijo entre risas para animarlo, lo que el rubio sonrió a medias._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Jyou- lo llamo el rubio que caminba de la mano de una pequeña rubia.

-Hola superior Jyou- le saludo la pequeña, Jyou al escuchar eso le hizo recordar a la castaña decirle así cuando su primera aventura en el digimundo.

-Matt, Mimiko ya llegaron- dijo el doctor muy alegre.

-¿Cómo has estado amigo?-le pregunto.

-Bien con bastante trabajo, ¿verdad Gomamon?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño digimon con una cofia en la cabeza y a su hijo que terminaba de guardar unas cosas en su maletín.

-Papa ya terminamos- dijo el hijo del médico.

-Hola Sr. Ishida, Mimiko- dijo el pequeño.

-Jyoura, llámame Yamato, señor me hace sentir viejo- dijo entre risas.

-De acuerdo se.. perdón Yamato – se autocorrigió el pequeño.

-Jyoura vamos a jugar- dijo la pequeña.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Claro, ve- le dijo su padre.

-Es increíble lo rápido que cresen ¿no?- dijo Matt.

-Sí, apenas hace un tiempo eran unos bebes y ahora ya hasta tendrán su primer verano en el digimundo- dijo el orgulloso padre.

-Si tienes razón, aunque- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Jyou.

-Aunque será difícil verla verdad- completo la frase.

-Sí, hoy la vi- le dijo mientras veía como los dos pequeños jugaban.

-En persona- respondió sorprendido.

-No, en la tele- le corrigió.

-A cierto el show de cocina- menciono.

-Si Mimiko adora el show de Mimi y a ella- dijo y su mirada cambio- ella me dijo que quiere que sea su mama-

-Dios eso será un problema- le menciono Jyou.

-Sí y más que Mimi tiene un hijo ¿sabías?-le comento.

-Sí, de hecho- respondió.

-Entonces porque nunca me lo habías dicho- le reclamo el rubio.

-Porque ella me hizo prometer no decirte nada si llegabas a preguntar de ella, sabes ella sigue dolida- le recordó.

-Y como no, sí yo le rompí el corazón- dijo el rubio melancólico.

-Bueno tal vez hoy puedan hablar más civilizadamente- le hizo mención.

-Eso será algo imposible- dijo sin cambiar su semblante- además ella ha de estar casada con ese wero oxigenado de Micheal-

-No creo- dijo Jyou- porque ella me dijo que él se caso con una rubio francesa llamada Catalina, y que ellos eran los padrinos de su hijo-

-O entonces eso cambia la perspectiva- dijo cambiando el tono y el semblante.

-Si, a ver si tienes suerte- dijo muy optimista Jyou – y si vamos a comer al viejo restaurante aquí en el digimundo, estamos cerca-

-Creo que es una buena idea- le respondió y los dos adultos se encaminaron a donde estaban los dos niños y se dirigieron al restaurante.

Tai quien se encontrara observando el horizonte con su pequeño Taiki, quien es la exacta replica de el de pequeño, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hermana y ver a uno de sus sobrinos con ella.

-Hermano- resonó la voz de Kari en sus oídos.

-Kari, ya llegaste ¿y T.K. y Yamato?- preguntando por su cuñado y sobrino.

-Ellos están en la casa, solo venimos Taichi y yo- le contesto.

-Hola tío Tai- saludo alegre su sobrino que se llamaba como él.

-Hola campeón- lo saludo dándole un cálido abrazo.

-¿Y Taiki?-pregunto el niño con un Salamon en sus manos.

-Esta jugando con Agumon- mientras veía como venia corriendo el pequeño seguido de Agumon quien traia al Coromon del pequeño.

-Tia Kari, primo Tamaki- gritaba el pequeño, quien enternecía a Kari cada que lo veía porque le recordaba a Tai a esa edad.

-Hola pequeño Tai- saludo a su sobrino con un abrazo, ella entendía toda la situación por la que pasaba su hermano y cuñado, así mismo le dolía lo que le había pasado a Mimi, ya que la consideraba su hermana mayor al igual que T.K., la adoraban.

-Tamakii, Tamakii, vamos a jugar- decía el pequeño.

-Está bien peke- dijo Tamaki.

Los dos niños se alejaron y comenzaron a jugar – Gatomon vigila a esos dos por favor- pidió Kari a su digimon quien fue a ver a los dos castaños.

-Tai ¿Cómo te has sentido?-pregunto temerosa.

-Bien gracias hermana, sabes a veces me sorprendo de que mi sobrino tenga de segundo nombre mi nombre- dijo entre risas.

-Si lo sé, T.k. quiera que fueran sus primeros nombres pero yo insistí que no- dijo triunfante la castaña.

-No se vale- le recrimino mientras la abrazaba.

-Espero y hoy no te sientas incomodo- dijo esperanzada.

-Y como no estarlo, si Mimi está aquí, sabes lo mal que me siento desde que todo paso- menciono mientras se entristecía- ella tanto que nos apoyo y ayudo a Sora y a mí para estar juntos y que termináramos lastimándola de por vida no me lo perdono-

-Pero si no fue tu culpa- le dijo en apoyo- tu no fuiste quien se acostó con Matt-

-No; pero ponte en mi situación- le dijo.

-Hermano, no puedo sabes lo mucho que te quiero a ti y a mi hermanita- le dijo- los dos juntos con mis gemelos y T.K. son los más grande que tengo, así mismo mama y papa-

-Kari yo- no pudo terminar porque se desmorono en los brazos de su hermana menor.

-Ya hermano Mimi entenderá, además ella te quiere mucho, no sabes lo mucho que dice que te extraña- decía Kari.

-Si se me olvida que T.K. nunca ha perdido el contacto con ella ni tú tampoco- comento más tranquilo.

-Sí, ella vendrá hoy con su hijo- soltó Kari.

-¿Mimi tiene un hijo?- pregunto alarmado- ¿de quién?-

-Tai júrame que esto jamás se lo dirás a nadie más ni a la propia Mimi- le dijo seriamente su hermana.

-Tan grave eso- comento alarmado.

-Mira T.K. no sabe que yo sé esto, pero tienes que saberlo también- decía la castaña.

-Kari te juro por la vida de mis hijos que nunca le diré nada a nadie- dijo serio Tai.

-Está bien; el padre del hijo de Mimi- tomo aire y soltó un suspiro- es Matt-

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal el nuevo capítulo? Después de un primer capítulo algo enredoso, hoy les traigo unas cuantas revelaciones.**

***Primero Mimi nunca perdió el contacto con su hermanito y hermanita ósea T.K. y Kari; así como el contacto con Izzy uno de sus mejores amigos.**

***Segundo Matt y Jyou son buenos amigos; así como parte de lo que paso y el apoyo de parte de Jyou a Matt.**

***Tercero Tai se vio muy afectado por los hechos pero aun así trata de seguir la vida y ¡SI! Sigue con Sora (quien no tuvo aparición en este capítulo).**

***Cuarto vemos la unión de hermandad de Tai y Kari, así como que sus hijos también se llaman como sus tíos.**

***Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el hijo de Mimi se llama Matt, o creo que ya había mencionado el nombre en el capitulo anterior, bueno lindo no.**

**Gracias por leerlo, y a las dos lindas personitas que dejaron review muchisisimas gracias.**

**Cuídense**** mucho.**

**X0x0x0 atte: Cherry M.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Verdades

-Está bien; el padre del hijo de Mimi- tomo aire y soltó un suspiro- es Matt-

Tai había escuchado bien, o lo había imaginado; nunca lo hubiera pensado. Matt había tenido un hijo con Mimi del que ni siquiera se había hecho cargo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo sin salir del asombro-Matt tiene otro hijo y no se hizo cargo-

-No Tai esa no es la situación- decía Kari- Matt no tiene idea de la existencia de este niño- dijo con tristeza, ya que ella recordaba la noche en que Mimi llego al apartamento de T.K. hecha un mar de lagrimas.

_FLASHBACK_

_La puerta era golpeada y del otro lado ya hacia una castaña dolida hecha un mar de lágrimas, maquillaje corrido, corazón destrozado, vida arruinada y para terminar embarazada._

_-Mimi- dijo preocupado T.K._

_-T.K.- fue lo único que logro decir la castaña._

_-¿Pero que te ha pasado?-pregunto._

_-Matt- dijo con odio en su voz- él solo él tiene toda la culpa de lo que me pasa-_

_-¿Y ahora qué hizo el tonto de mi hermano?- le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a entrar al departamento; ya que él estaba solo con los niños y Kari aun no llegaba del trabajo._

_-¿Que ha hecho?- dijo en un bufido- pues que ha dejado preñada a Sora- toda la oración contenían cierto sarcasmo y odio en cada palabra._

_-Hay hermanita, yo no sabía nada- le comento y lo cierto era que su hermano no le había dicho nada al respecto._

_-T.K. ¿qué hare ahora?- le pregunto sin dejar de llorar._

_-No lo sé, pero a que te refieres hermanita- decía T.K. quien veía que la chica estaba demasiado afectada por lo ocurrido._

_-T.K.; yo no sé qué hacer- volvió a repetir, lo miro y sonrió levemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su delgado abdomen- yo estoy embarazada-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba-¿y es de mi hermano?- la castaña no hablo solo asintió con la cabeza- ¡entonces seré tío!- le decía mientras sonreía y abrazaba la castaña; ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Kari ya había llegado al departamento y había escuchado todo; ella no sabía si sentir rabia u odio contra su cuñado y ahora cuñada o concuña._

-Estoy que no lo creo- volvió a repetir Tai.

-Sí, es cierto Tai- le dijo a su hermano mayor.

-Wow, entonces el hijo de Mimi es tu sobrino, y mi sobrino postizo- decía sin perder las miles de ideas que se le venían a la mente.

-Lo sé, y el pequeño es adorable, más bien dicho es un dulce- dijo mientras observaba su hijo correr con su sobrino- es la perfecta combinación de Mimi y Matt-

-¿Cómo es él?-pregunto.

-Bueno Matty es- comenzó y empezó a hacer memoria de la última vez que vio al pequeño que fue en el cumpleaños de este que Mimi le celebro y ellos viajaron gracias a las puertas del digimundo a Nueva York- es muy parecido a Mimi, su cabello es lacio semi ondulado como el de ella, pero su cabello es más claro que el de ella-

Tai comenzó a imaginarse al hijo de Mimi y observo a su hijo y sobrino, el hijo de Kari tenía casi la edad que tuviesen Izzy y Mimi la primera vez que fueron al digimundo siendo año y medio mayor que Taiki, en poco tiempo tendría la edad que tuvieran los niños del _conocimiento_ y la _pureza_ en su primera aventura.

-Tai apúrate, que si no se nos hará tarde- le recordó la menor- Tamaki, Taiki vengan- los llamo.

Los dos pequeños llegaron hasta donde estaban los adultos; y se encaminaron con ellos al punto de reunión en donde la generación original y la segunda generación de elegidos se encontraría ese 1° de agosto; ahí fue donde se encontraran a Cody y su hija, la familia Ichijoidi compuesta por Ken y su esposa Yolei y sus 3 hijos así como sus respectivos digimons de ellos.

-Kari , Tai ¿ y los demás?- pregunto Yolei.

-Están por llegar- contesto el Yagami mayor.

-Está bien- contesto la pelimorada.

En ese mismo instante se escucho la voz de la castaña, la cual hizo estremecer a Tai.-Yolei, Ken- grito la castaña que venía a lo lejos sobre Kabuterimon con Izzy, Yoshie y Matt y los digimons.

-Kari- dijo con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro que después cambiara al ver a Tai.

-Tía Kari- se escucho el grito del pequeño.

-Mama es la tía Mimi y Matty- dijo el pequeño que sostenía a su primo Taiki.

Tanto Izzy como Mimi ayudaron a los pequeños a bajarse de Kabuterimon, para que un pequeño castaño saliera corriendo en dirección de Kari y Yolei para abrazarlas a las dos, siendo Kari la más cercana y la primera que el abrazara – tía Kari – dijo el pequeño, a quien le correspondiera Kari el abrazo mientras su hijo se acercara y revolviera el cabello del pequeño.

-Matty creciste- decía Tamaki.

-Sii- contesto alegre Matt, quien también abrazara a su primo y después a Yolei y Ken – Tíos Ichijoidi- les dijo el niño y sonrió a los hijos de estos- y primos postizos-

-No cambias enano- decía la hija mayor de los Ichijoidi.

-Matt, ya viste a mi digimon, pronto será un Wormon- decía Osamu el segundo hijo de la pareja.

-Lo sé Osamu, pero yo pronto tendré mi propia Palmon y después mi propio Togemon- decía con alegría el niño, quien a los ojos de todos los presentes en especial para Tai e Izzy era Mimi en pequeño y versión masculina. Tai sonrío al ver al animado pequeño, no parecía que fuera hijo de Matt, no era para nada serio ni cerrado, era todo lo contrario era muy Mimi, él se encontraba en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo saco de ellos – Tai – lo llamo Mimi – ha pasado mucho tiempo –

-Si- le contesto y se dirigió alado de ella para abrazarle y susurrarle al oído- perdóname-

-Tai, yo no te tengo que perdonar a ti- le contesto mirándolo.

-Si yo en parte tengo mucha culpa- decía sin poder verla a los ojos- si no me hubiera ido a ese vieja eso nunca hubiera pasado-

-Tai- lo interrumpió ella- el hubiera no existe y no sabemos qué hubiera pasado después así que mejor olvídalo y seamos tan buenos amigos como antes, hermano- recito mientras abría los brazos.

-Está bien hermana postiza- le respondió el apenado.

De repente todos escucharon un grito grupal, eran sus hijos que se habían caído uno encima del otro quedando la hija de Yolei en la base del monta pila así como Tamaki cerca de ella, Misori, la primera hija de Ken con Yolei era la unión perfecta de los dos con rasgos de cada uno: el cabello de Ken, los ojos de Yolei así como las enormes gafas y el singular carácter combinado de los dos, su nombre fue la unión de parte de los nombres de las 3 elegidas originales "Mi" por Mimi, "so" por Sora y "ri" por Hikari; era un nombre singular y único. Mientras los dos más grandes en ese momento estaban bajo todos los pequeños, Tai observaba que tanto su hijo como el de Mimi parecían ser de la misma edad. El recordó que Taiki nació en Enero y la hija que su mujer Sora tuvo con Matt había nacido en Septiembre entonces el hijo de Mimi en ¿qué mes habría nacido? Se preguntaba.

-No te parece lindo que los niños se lleven bien- dijo Mimi.

-Mimi te puedo hacer una pregunta- le comento

-Por su puesto- respondió ella.

-No es por ser indiscreto pero, ¿qué edad tiene tu hijo?- soltó apenado al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba – discúlpame-

-Tranquilo, Matty tiene 7 años apenas los cumplió hace una semana- decía ella orgullosa- es más mis hermanitos y mis sobrinitos estuvieron en su fiesta al igual que los Ichijoidi-

-Que guardadito te lo tenías Kari- dijo algo molesto Tai.

-Que puedo decir, adoro a mi sobrino- le contesto su hermana menor.

- ¿Y el padre de él?- al terminar de decirlo Tai sintió que lo había arruinado, sintió un nudo en su garganta por ser tan insensible y observo que tomo por sorpresa a la castaña.

-Matty, en efecto tiene un padre- respondió, tomo aire y continúo- pero esto no sabe ni sabrá de la existencia de nuest…- no termino de decir y se corrigió- mi hijo-

-Mimi yo no soy nadie para opinar, pero no creo justo para él- argumento el castaño- cuando Sora me dijo que estaba embarazada la segunda vez, pensé que era un hombre dichoso, pero me callo el veinte de que eso era imposible porque yo había seguido las recomendaciones de Jyou-

-Tai yo- un pudo continuar por el castaño sigio hablando

-Me sentí traicionado y dolido, y sentí que te había traicionado yo también al enterarme de que Matt era el padre de ese bebe- dijo con un nudo en su garganta.

-Tai, yo me sentí igual que tú, traicionada y engañada por 2 personas que significaron tanto para mí en mi vida- le respondió ella con un nudo en su garganta y los ojos vidriosos- por eso cada que veo a Matty me recuerda que debo luchar por él, porque solo nos tenemos nosotros dos y nuestros digimons-

-Mimi; yo no sé qué decirte- no tenia palabras él estaba anonadado de la firmeza con la que hablaba su amiga.

-Mejor no digamos nada, la vida tiene que continuar- le dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo y sobrino, así como sus sobrinos postizos y ahijados, Mimi observo a Tamaki Taichi Takaishi; uno de los mellizos de sus pequeños, en el entonces que los bautizaron ella y Matt estaban en planes de boda.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Hay Matt no es lindo pensar que dentro de unos meses, tu y yo podrimos estar formando una familia- comentando en un tono risueño mientras abrazaba a actual prometido._

_-Mimi, a mi no me importaría empezarla antes- le contesto en un tono muy pícaro mientras la abrazaba, los dos se encontraban en el apartamento de él mientas se preparaban para ir a la iglesia donde seria la ceremonia de bautizo de sus sobrinos._

_Mimi miraba con amor a su prometido, todo en su vida era en ese momento de su color favorito, era de color rosa, tenia al novio perfecto al cual sus padres adoraban, estaba con sus amigas, seria la madrina de los bebes de sus hermanitos, sus suegros la amaban y lo mejor de todo es que pronto se casaría con Matt su amor de toda la vida todo era perfecto._

_-Hijo apresúrate se nos hace tarde- interrumpió el señor Ishida._

_-Ya vamos papa- contesto, Matt ese día se encontraba vistiendo una traje negro sencillo con una camisa y corbata en diferentes tonos azules, habían acordado llevar los colores de sus emblemas en sus vestimentas en una celebración tan especial para todos ellos; mira a su bella prometida y la vio lucir ese hermoso vestido de coctel color verde con detalles de flores al final del vestido la hacía lucir bellísima y le recordaba un poco al digimon de ella, no solo el vestido era perfecto sino también su peinado y maquillaje eran impecables._

_Su padre en cambio vestía un traje oscuro con una camisa y corbata con tonalidades azul con verde, curiosamente los colores de la amistad y la pureza. Rápido tomaron camino rumbo a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia donde ya se encontraban T.K. y Kari con los bebes, y la señora Takaishi quien cargaba a uno de los bebes el cual era rubio, se notaba que había sacado los genes Takaishi, y el otro pequeño que rápidamente dio a parar a brazos de Mimi era parecido a Kari y Tai. Vio a su madre que vestía un vestido con tonalidades amarillas y rosadas, que curioso pensó él, los colores de la luz y la esperanza y tanto su hermano como su cuñada usaban los colores de sus emblemas._

_-¿Cuándo llegara mi hermano?- dijo preocupada Kari, en ese mismo instante llegaba Tai con Sora, quien ya traía un vestido de pre maternidad él cual demostraba su actual estado, si bien sus sobrinos acaban de cumplir el año, Sora debía de estar pasando el primer trimestre por lo que Mimi le había contado._

_Tai se acerco y tomo a uno de los bebes, el cual traía en brazos Mimi y lo alzo, ese pequeño rio en sus adentros Matt seria un dolor de cabeza para su hermano; aunque poco le dura la diversión de imaginar eso mientras su madre le entregaba al otro bebe el cual si bien lo pensaba podría ser otro dolor de cabeza._

_-Hijo toma al bebe un momento iré a prepararle un biberón está muy inquieto, sino dile a Mimi que lo cargue- dijo su madre quien se acerco a los padres de los Yagami._

_-Mi amor que lindo te ves con un bebe en brazos- le dijo su princesa, mientras le tomaba una foto sorpresivamente._

_-Mimi- le respondió en ese momento- no se valla agitar- dijo preocupado._

_-Damelo- le dijo la castaña mientras recibía en brazos la bebe, si bien era su sobrino legítimamente por parte de Matt el sentimiento de hermandad con sus pequeños les hacía sentir que ese bebe era su sobrino de sangre, parecía que era hijo de ella y de Matt._

_-Hay dios- se escucho la vos de Natsuko- espero que pronto ustedes dos también me hagan abuela- dijo soltando una enorme sonrisa._

_-Mama- dijo apenado Matt._

_-Vamos hijo tu madre tiene razón- contesto esta vez Hirioki- además creo que Mimi será una gran madre, solo mírala- al decir esto el señor Ishida se refería al hecho de ver a las dos mujeres entretenidas con el pequeño de un años de ella que traía en brazos la castaña._

_-Lo sé papa- fue lo único que le contesto a su padre._

_Después de un rato la ceremonia comenzó, y los niños fueron bautizados. Matt y Mimi fueron los padrinos del pequeño rubio ojos azules, cuyo nombre fue Hirioki Yamato Takaishi, los dos nombres de los hombres Ishida tenía el pequeño que se encontraba en los brazos de Mimi su madrina y al mismo tiempo tía política y postiza. El pequeño castaño cuyos padrinos fueron Tai y Sora fue nombrado Tamaki Taichi Takaishi, el pequeño estaba en brazos de Tai ya que el castaño estaba más que sobreprotector con la pelirroja de 3 meses de embarazo. Ese día la fotos donde retrataba todos los elegidos con los nuevos elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza quedaría guardada para la posterioridad de la vida de ellos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Justo en ese ínstate una cabellera rubia traiciono el corazón de la castaña, era Matt; pero llegaba solo y acompañado de Jyou y su hijo, ¿Dónde estaba Sora y Biyomon? Y ¿Por qué llegarían ellos dos solos? Eses preguntas rondaban la mente de la castaña y una amesurada preocupación entraba en el castaño en ese momento ¿dónde estaba su mujer y su otro hijo? ¿Dónde? Ambos castaños sentían una opresión en sus pechos y una castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar.

**Finalmente he logrado traerle el nuevo capítulo, después de un breve break entre mis terribles tareas, exámenes, e inclusive proyectos escolares he estado más que atareada y ahora más x un proyecto de una pasarela con ropa de productos reciclados , que prometo subir las fotos a mi devianART para que los cheken y me digan que tal, y pienso incorporar parte de mis diseños a dibujos de mis parejas favoritas, muchos proyectos no si de hecho, bueno continuare la lucha por encontrar tiempo y terminar también "Es más difícil" y escribir para actualizar "La isla del mal" que será muy de película de terror.**

**A x cierto a las maravillosas personas que han leído y dejado reviews se los agradezco con todo el corazón enserio no saben lo feliz que me hace leer lo que escriben y recibir sus mensajes, GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS se los agradezco bastante me incitan a escribir más y más, así como les adelanto otro proyecto, no les digo, uno de puras historias contadas desde lo que sería la perspectiva de los hijos de los elegidos (como originalmente salió en el epilogo) metiendo mi cuchara en todo un poco obviamente, y adivinen cual fue el primero que escribí que describía a su mami, sip si pensaron el hijo de Mimi acertaron, metiendo mi cuchara en la historia, ya pueden imaginar quien es el papa, aparte de ese donde los niños hablan de los elegidos (de hecho sus padres los dueños del emblema original) uno con los digimons hablando de sus elegidos así como inversamente los elegidos hablando de sus digimons.**

**Bueno ahora sí me despido de todos, de nuevo gracias.**

**Muchos besos con sabor a cerezas.**

**Los quiere, Cherry M.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Reencuentros dolorosos**_

El castaño esta consternado ¿Dónde estaba Sora y su pequeño? Esa duda lo mataba; pero parte de su duda se disipo al ver llegar un Birdramon en el aire, era ella estaba seguro, para la castaña ver al digimon le aprisiono el corazón quiso correr, agarrar y llevarse a su hijo lejos del lugar, esconderlo de ella, su supuesta mejor amiga, la cual le arruino la vida.

_FLASHBACK_

_Acababa de llegar a la cuidad una hermosa castaña, estaba demasiado contenta a decir más, hacia más de dos meses que Matt estaba en la cuidad solo, y ella bueno ni tan sola hacia más de un mes se había enterado de la noticia más maravillosa de su vida. Noticia que había iluminado su vida; ella no lo sabía pero cuando Yamato tuvo que ir a Japón debido la condición de gravedad de su abuela ella lo apoyo dándole para el viaje y llamándolo constantemente, ella no podía irse debido a que su reciente franquicia de pastelerías estaba yendo de maravilla, había pasado de ser solo una a tener 5 en toda Nueva York, 1 en Newark y pensaba expandirse más; aparte contando los negocios de su padre estaba súper apretada en horarios, pero mandaba los mejores deseos a la familia._

_Al final la pobre abuelita no duro mucho y al mes de que él estuviera allá ella falleció, ella estaba triste deseaba ir pero no había podido, es más se había estado sintiendo muy aletargada pero pensaba que era el stress si eso era, según ella hasta que la insistencia de su madre la hizo ir la medico._

_-Hija creo, no más bien deberías ir la medico- hablo Satoe muy preocupada- mírate estas muy demacrada princesa-_

_-Mami estoy bien, es lo que es mucho trabajo el que he tenido últimamente- le contesto a su madre- no te preocupes mami- le dio una sonrisa._

_-Mi cielo, para salir de dudas ya hice una cita con el médico familiar- le dijo cantarinamente su madre._

_-Mama- replico la castaña_

_Al día siguiente había ido a consulta, donde le practicaron varios análisis los unos días después le darían el resultado, ese día volvió a ir con su madre. Ya en la oficina del médico, este las espero con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Bueno señorita Tachikawa, todos sus análisis han salido regulares- decía el médico._

_-Entonces doctor ¿Qué es lo que tengo?-pregunto._

_-Lo que usted tiene no es nada malo, a decir verdad es lo más maravillosos que le puede pasar a una mujer- la castaña no terminaba de captar el mensaje del médico- señorita Tachikawa, usted está embarazada-_

_La palabra Embarazada resonó en la cabeza de la castaña, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió los salidos brazos de su madre e inclusive escucharla._

_-Mi cielo que felicidad, seré abuela- decía la señora Tachikawa- hay Matty estará muy emocionado-_

_Eso ultimo la hizo reaccionar, dios un bebe no estaba en los planes de los dos en ese momento, pero sabía que Matt quería hijos con ella, y ella también, pero porque estaba tan shokeada que no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué le diría?, Cuándo y cómo lo haría? Era un tema delicado el que tenía que hablar con su prometido, la boda en ese momento pensó que todo lo tendría que adelantar y por dios en que estaba pensado, tendrá un hijo del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, nada le podría quitar esa felicidad tan profunda, en ese momento algo en su corazón empezó a nacer, ella desde eso momento ya amaba a su bebe que crecía dentro de ella._

_La noticia había emocionado a todos en la familia Tachikawa, e inclusiva a Micheal el mejor amigo de la Tachikawa, ahora emocionaría todos sus amigos, que hacía poco habían recibido al primer niño elegido producto de el amor de los elegidos del valor y el amor, sus amigos Tai y Sora habían tenido un niño hacia poco y por lo que decía Matt era Tai en bebe, ya que la madre de Tai y Kari les habían mostrado fotos de Tai de bebe, ella conocía a Taiki por fotos, pensaba que en un futuro cuando los niños se reunieran el nuevo mini Tai trataría de ser el líder del grupo._

_Finalmente había llegado al departamento del rubio y su padre del cual tenía una copia de las llaves, al abrir escucho unas cuantas voces si mal no recordaba era la voz de Sora, en ese momento escucho de la voz de sora algo que nunca lo imaginaria._

_-Yamato es cierto- era un grito ahogado._

_-Estas mintiendo Sora- grito furiosos Yamato en respuesta._

_-Claro que no; los análisis lo han confirmado, crees que te metiria con algo tan serio- le reprocho ella._

_-Sora entiéndelo, me casare con Mimi en 3 meses- afirmo el rubio, al oír eso la castaña sintió que el pecho se le inflaba con orgullo hasta que escucho lo peor._

_-Yamato entiéndelo estoy embarazada- al principio la afirmación de Sora le pareció sorprendente, ella y Tai no se habían cuidado lo suficiente, pero lo siguiente le rompió el corazón- Yamato es tuyo- si lo había escuchado bien, su amor había embarazado a Sora, miles de cosas rondaron su corazón, no sabía qué hacer así que se fue a refugiar con Miyako, ella sabría qué hacer._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mimi observo a la pelirroja, que caminaba con un pequeño pelirrojo en sus brazos él cual la hizo pensar inmediatamente que posiblemente era de él, pero lo siguiente que escucharía la saco de sus pensamientos, el pequeño le grito a su castaño amigo –Papá- grito el niño bajando de los brazos de Sora y corriendo a lado de Tai.

-hola campeón- saludo alegre Tai.

-Papi, papi te he extrañado- dijo el pequeño sin dejar de abrazarle.

La castaña miro al pequeño tenía ese brillo tan propio de Tai en los ojos, si no lo observara bien diría que podría ser Tai en pequeño solo que pelirrojo. La castaña se quedo estupefacta no podía creer lo que había visto ante sus ojos en verdad el pequeño pelirrojo era hijo de Tai, sus pensamientos la acaban hasta que una voz le llamo.

-Mimi- dijo el castaño- te presento a mi pequeño- decía mientras el pequeño me miraba dulcemente- saluda a tu tía Mimi-

-Hola- dijo en un susurro el pequeño.

-Hola lindo- fueron las palabras de la castaña, que esta anonadada, hasta que sintió un suave tirón en su vestido por parte de su hijo.

-Mami, mami- repitió el niño- dice mi primo Tamaki que si puedo ir a la orilla del lago con él y los demás, que él me cuidara- decía el pequeño mientras juntaba sus manitas.

-Está bien cielo- dijo la castaña- pero primero quiero presentarte a alguien- tomo los hombros de su hijo- mi amor el es Tai- le presentaba al castaño.

-Hola tú debes ser Matt, ¿verdad?-dijo animado el castaño.

El pequeño los miro con leve desconfianza- Si soy yo- contesto sin despegarse de su mama.

-Bueno pues puedes llamarme tío Tai- le dijo el castaño.

-Ahhh- contesto el pequeño confundido- ¿Cómo tía Yolei y el tío Ken?- miro a su madre.

-Si cielo- le contesto dulcemente a su pequeño.

El pequeño observo al pequeño pelirrojo- ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto.

-Papi ¿puedo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Claro campeón- le contesto a su hijo que se fue corriendo con el hijo de Mimi- creo que serán buenos amigos-

-Tal vez- contesto ella.

-Mimi- se escucho la voz de Sora, quien llamaba a su mejor amiga a quien había herido terriblemente y sabia de ante mano que la castaña había cortado toda conexión con todos ellos, o eso creía ella- necesitamos hablar- antes de poder recibir respuesta de la castaña, Kari veloz mente se le adelanto argumentando que lo niños habían tirado a Gatomon al agua y que necesitaba de ella y Palmon.

Tai observo la escena que había armado su hermana con tal de evitar la conversación de Mimi con Sora.

-Tranquila, ya podrán hablar- le dijo tranquilo el castaño mientras la abrazaba.

-Tai- no pudo continuar porque traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

La escena fue interrumpida precisamente por Jyou , Matt y los respectivos hijos de cada uno, por el inocente comentario de la hija de Matt.

-Ahhh no es lindo Jyura- dijo la pequeña con un brillo en sus ojos- ya ves papa así te quiero ver con mi futura mama- este último comentario hizo estrago en Sora y molesto un poco a Tai.

-Tai- dijo secamente Yamato- podemos hablar- comento el rubio.

-Bueno creo que no tengo a nadie que llegue en mi salvación- dijo en broma el castaño.

Los dos ex mejores amigos se alejaron un poco del lugar, mientras Jyou se quedaba cuidando a los dos pequeños y platicaba con Sora.

-Tai yo..- no pudo contestar porque fue interrumpido por el aludido.

-Yamato, lo que paso ya paso, y nada podemos hacer nada para detenerlo- dijo el castaño seriamente.

-Tai todo esto me carcome día con día- le dijo mientras su voz se quebraba- si tan solo nada de eso hubiera pasado, hoy mi vida seria maravillosa-

-Ya lo dijiste, relájate amigo- dijo Tai y esa última palabra hizo nacer un hilo de esperanza en Yamato.

-Amigo- repitió.

-Si siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y pasó lo que paso siempre seres amigos- le dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda- ahora tienes que hablar con Mimi-

-Eso espero- dijo el rubio- pero Tai de seguro está casada, ya viste tiene un hijo- replico.

-Matt, nunca has considerado que el niño pudiera ser tuyo- comento Tai, no quería delatar ni a su hermana ni a Mimi, pero quería darle pistas al rubio. Al final de cuentas era su amigo.

-Tai que dices, eso sería imposible- le contesto.

-Bueno tu y Mimi- el castaño se puso considerablemente rojo- ¿estuvieron juntos verdad?-

-Si- contesto.

-¿y tuvieron intimidad?- esto último el castaña estaba terriblemente sonrojado.

-Tai no pienso contar los detalles de mi vida privada con Mimi a ti precisamente- contesto algo sonrojado el rubio.

-¿Pero se cuidaban no?- esta pregunto puso la duda en él, si bien se cuidaban los dos los últimos meses juntos habían dejado de hacerlo; con el argumento de que como pronto se casarían no debía importarles, el hecho de que Mimi pudiera quedar embarazada, es más era lo que él más deseaba en el mundo. Pero el hijo de Mimi podría ser también su hijo, podía haber sido el que engendrará ese niño con su amada. ¿Sería su hijo? Y si lo era ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada? En parte si sus suposiciones eran verdaderas él en parte sabia porque ella le ocultaría algo tan serio e importante para él.

Mimi tenía los motivos de no decirle nunca de los nunca que tenía un hijo, en primera estaba el hecho de que él había embarazado a Sora y se había hecho responsable, dos ella desapareció de su vida por completo alejándose de él.

Las palabras de Tai habían dejado muchas dudas en el demasiadas, y ahora más cuando la escena que tuvo frente a él pondrían su corazón y su mente a trabajar demás; ver al amor de su vida correr con un pequeño le hizo reconsiderar su vida y errores cometidos. Su mirada se clavo en el pequeño, el niño era la copia perfecta de Mimi en hombre, con esos ojos color caramelo que con una sola mirada expresan demasiado, pero algo no cuadraba su cabello era un poco más claro que el de ella. Dos opciones podían ser, una ser su hijo o dos ser el hijo de ella con alguien más, por no decir con otro rubio para que el cabello del niño saliera de ese color.

Si en la mente de Matt tantas dudas rondaron, en la de Mimi al verlo de lejos se revolvió al grado de comenzar a darle un leve dolor de cabeza, al cual por inercia llevo su mano a esta, causando la preocupación de su pequeño.

-Mami- se detuvo en seco el pequeño-¿ qué tienes?-

-Nada mi amor, es solo un leve dolor de cabeza- le contesto a su pequeño para no preocuparlo.

-¿Segura mami?- cuestiono el niño.

-Si mi amor- respondió al cuestionamiento, sabía de antemano que su pequeño era inteligente y muy preocupon, por un momento recordó a Matt cuando cuidaba a T.K. en su primer viaje al digimundo, en eso cayó en la cuente de que faltaba su hermanito. Se acercó a Kari que la tenía cerca.

-Kari – llamo a la castaña que sostenía a Gatomon- ¿ y mi hermanito?-pregunto.

-Está por llegar, lo que pasa es que se quedo en casa trabajando en su novela- le contesto- sabes Yamato se quedo a ayudarle-

-Hay mi pequeño- dijo cuando le menciono a su ahijado- ¿Qué tal les va a los gemelos en la escuela?-

-Bien de hecho no me puedo quejar- respondió Kari.

-Por lo que dices son muy tranquilos- menciono Mimi.

Kari comenzó a reír un poco- eso crees- dijo entre risas.

-Hey no te rías de mi- le hizo puchero como los que alguna vez ella hiciera.

Las dos castañas comenzaron a reír por lo ocurrido, se habían divertido por el simple hecho de los incidentes que recordaban, hasta que una voz hizo temblar a la castaña, una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió por la columna de Mimi.

-Mimi- se escucho el nombre de la castaña ojos caramelo salir de la boca del rubio que era el único dueño después de su hijo de su corazón.

-Matt- pronuncio la castaña quien no dejaba de ver los ojos del rubio, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por dos pequeños.

-Papa pero si es- grito una pequeña que tiraba de los pantalones de su padre.

-Mama pero si es- grito un pequeño que tiraba del vestido de su madre.

-Es mi ídolo/a- dijeron al unisonó sus hijos, causando la incomodidad de sus respectivos hijos.

-Mami, mami tu conocías al astronauta Yamato Ishida- dijo su hijo mientras ponía una cara de indignación con las que ella ponía cuando era de su edad un poco más grande, en el rubio causo un efecto increíble escuchar esas palabras de su posible hijo y ver sus acciones, inflaba los cachetes igual que si madre, sí en efecto era su vivo retrato de Mimi- Ahhh pero si es Gabumon- volvió a gritar emocionado- Palmon, Palmon ahí está Gabumon es igualito a mi peluche- decía extremadamente emocionado el pequeño.

Mientras que la hija de Matt tenía su propio monologo- Ahhh papa pero si es Palmon- decía la niña- Papa, papa- repitió la niña con insistencia- le dirás a la linda de Mimi que sea mi mami- los 5 presentes escucharon con atención lo que la pequeña había dicho, Mimi estaba anonadada no solo con el hecho de que la niña la admiraba sino lo que quería, Matt sentía que quería desaparecer por la indiscreción de hija y el pequeño Matty estaba que moría de los celos, que se creía esa niña al decir que si mama seria su mama.

-Mi mama es mía, solo mía- dijo furioso el pequeño, sacando a relucir un poco las actitudes de tipo Ishida que tenía el niño que se coloco enfrente de su madre con los bracitos estirados. Los adultos estaban sorprendidos, era una escena un tanto tierna como aterradora para ambos, no era el reencuentro que tenía pensado Yamato, ni mucho menos como se iba a encontrar Mimi con Matt. Kari estaba consternada al ver la escena que tenía enfrente, ni ella ni los demás que sabían el secreto querían ese reencuentro.

**Bueno he aquí nuevo capítulo un tanto más largo pues los niños ya se han encontrado con sus medios hermanos, el hijo de Matt y Mimi protege a su madre contra viento y marea y la hija de Matt con Sora bueno ella solo quiere una mama.**

**Espero les guste, el próximo capítulo tratare de subirlo pronto, les daré un breve adelanto este capítulo tiene cierto parecido al del epilogo.**

**Cuídense mucho. X0x0x C.M.**


End file.
